Jascyn Siltar (character)
Biography Early Years Born around 21 BBY to Alisha and Erick Siltar on the world Denon, Jascyn grew up in a highly privlaged life. Both his parents were doctors with a large account, and due to how much they worked they often didn't have time for Jascyn. That is where his Nanny and tutors came in. This parents when they did have time gave everything they could to there prodical son. For most his young life Jascyn was sheltered within the confines of his family estate. The only encounters with the outside world would be when his parents hosted gatherings, or were invited to them. Always shown how to act proper in high society even when they truly didn't belong. More than once did Jascyn take a beating for acting like a young child when he should have been a young man. Not all his youth was spent doing nothing but learning and being hidden from the outside world. He did enjoy games with other kids, when his parents arranged play dates between other wealthy families. Though the house workers, and his tutors did help the young boy find more fun when the Elder Siltar's were not around. Academy Days After finishing his closed off life and world of tutors Jascyn entered into the Denon Academy. He spent his first years there working on general higher education as well as his pre-law and pre-medical split major. This was nothing more than a time of school for Jascyn, he held no true social life outside of school and his family. To most it was rather sad and pathetic, but for Jascyn it was all he had known. Fun was something he would have time for another day. It was during his third year he finally snapped, he couldn't handle it anymore, the stress of the schooling and his overloaded studies broke him mentally. Jascyn removed himself for a quarter despite the demands of his own parents and teachers. He took this time not to relax but to try and understand himself more. During this break Jascyn started his own personal research into ancient lore. He felt that by understanding more of the past he would understand himself. Though he wished for a longer break, he was unable to take it. Upon the demand of his parents Jascyn returned to the Academy, this time he refused to pick back up the law. Jascyn wasn't by any means the top of his class, but he wasn't the lowest. This earned him a place during his second year of medical school a intern position as a Bio-research lab. He took this in good stride thinking he would help people more this way. These dreams to were shattered when he learned what was being researched. Not questioning he moved on with his work and schooling. Everything was bright for his future until the Doctor he reported to at the research company was found dead. Jascyn was considered a person of interest in the matter, but didn't give time to anyone to question him. He dropped from School and demanded that he be allowed to travel. His parents gave into his request and agreed. Traveling Man CorSec Service Siltar Group Behind the Scenes Truths that most do not know or will find it hard to learn about Jascyn. 1. Jascyn is not 24 but really 28. 2. Jascyn has three siblings, two sisters, and a younger brother. 3. Jascyn's Parents are Exiles from Corellia, believing the system should have entered the Clone wars. 4. Jascyn is force sensitive. He has no known powers. 5. Stole all his own cases and reports on criminal groups and people that he compiled while in CorSec. 6. Still reports at times to CorSec Intel. Owned Starships&Vehicles *Company issued AV-21 *Speeder Bike *YT-1300 -Corellia's Sun- CorSec Service Records *'9BBY': Coronet city, Corellia: **Something **Something *'Something' *'7BBY': Kaadara city, Naboo: **Something **Something *'Something' Category:Player characters